Logan
by Keira senpia
Summary: This Story Is about the Legend Of Wolverine How he lived And How he died, But most of all what Happed to him. This is his words, His Actions, His Legacy.


Logan

Chapter One "Smells Like Death"

Hello everyone I hope you enjoy The Very First Fan fiction Story. This Story Is about the Legend Of Wolverine How he lived And How he died, But most of all what Happed to him. This is his words, His Actions, His Legacy. Enjoy.

"The air, the hot air." Logan said to himself, as he stands over dead bodies. The battlefield that he stood was on the alien planet yautja prime on the desert floor, Black yautja bodies littered the floor with green glowing blood.

Logan clothes are covered with his blood and the blood of the black yautja's, his hands by his side claws extended out. The green blood flowing down the adamantium claws, Logan looking up the brown polluted sky. He breathes in and Out flexing his muscles in his chest and arm's, his black jeans covered in his blood and the green blood of his enemies.

His boots covered in dirt from the alien planet, His muscle shirt torn with holes, covered with his blood and the blood of the yautja. As he looks at the sky his mind starts to wonder why was he on the planet, why did they pick him. But most of wall why the hell did he put that dam cigar.

As Logan thinks he closes his eyes and breaths in deep and Exhales, he's claws retract before saying something to the readers who are reading this " Nature made be a freak, Man Made me a weapon…god made it last to long." He said to himself, Logan opens his eyes staring to the openness.

Logan grab's the cigar from the left pocket of his stained black jeans, He then lights the cigar from the blue fire next to him. As he puffs the cigar, he looks around him rising and eyebrow. As he looks he sees the bodies that litter the floor, roughly about 2 miles of dead bodies littering the desert floor.

Logan Breathes in the air as he puffs the cigar in his mouth, as he looks across the desert floor he looks down to see his hands. The red bloodstains and green glowing blood mixed together, Logan chucked as he did this. " Well, this is new" Logan said to himself.

As Logan is done looking at his hands he looks at the desert floor, He looks before saying " Smells Like Death" as he puffs in the cigar.

Canada, Year 2010

The green forest files the air with screams, the birds scatter. As the sound of bushes and twigs breaking, 3 people come bursting out of the dense forest bushes. The young man in his late 20's breathing heavily Named Ted Lancaster, he wearing a white T-shirt with a blue thick Vest on top. His blue Hiking Jeans covered in dirt and green stains from the bushes.

" This way hurry!" he said in a panicking voice, behind him is a female in her mid 20's, her name is Sarah Winchester she's wearing a red V-neck T-shirt with black skinny jeans. Ted Was holding her hand as they run for their lives. As they run in the forest not knowing where to go.

"Crap, This is not looking good there still coming after us!" The man following said. They can here the clicking as they run; the third person that is with them is David Shaw wearing mossy oak camouflage jacket and blue jeans. The black armor shirt that he is wearing stained with blood.

" Stop, I can't breathe." She said, all three of them stopped to catch their breaths. David with his hands on his knees, " Holy crap, how far did we run?" David said. Ted also with his hand on one knee and the other next to a tree, " I don't know, maybe a couple miles from the campsite." Ted Said to David.

Sarah On the floor with her knees, she is terrified as she breathes heavily. "Teddy What was that thing back there" She said with a shake in her voice. "I don't know. But what ever it is I think we Lost it" He said to comfort Sarah. David lifts himself from his knees walking over to ted, "Ted We got to get help." David said. Ted Looks at David with question before speaking.

" And how are we supposed to do that? All are hiking Gear is back at the camp site." Ted said to David, David Responded back to Ted with a confident tone. " Easy, this whole time we've heading south the whole time," David Said to Ted. Ted Looked at David, thinking he was crazy but he heard how his father was a green beret in 60th air born.

" I'm listening" Ted said To David, David Pointed in the south direction. " See those power lines. That's are ticket out of here, Sarah Looks up at David with a shake in her voice. " Are you sure?" She said to David, David Nodded to her. Ted Looks at Sarah knowing that she is scared of what happened back at the campsite.

Ted Reaching out his hand to pick up the frightened pretty Sarah, she grabs ted Hands pulling her self up to meet ted face to face. " You ok" he says in a gentle voice, He nodes her head with a hum tone. David Looking at the couple not knowing the current situation their in. " No hanky pinkie people until we…." David Stops have way before hearing what sounded like clicking.

All three of them looked in the direction of the clicking, Ted Holding Sarah close to him, David Looking at the tree line trying to spot out anything in the distance. " Ted Listen to me very carefully, take Sarah And head south to the power lines." He said in a soft voice to Ted. " What about you?" Ted said to David with a concern tone. David sidestepped very slowly, " Don't worry about me, I'll meet you guys at the power line after I ditched Mr. probe." David Said to Ted.

As he slowly sidesteps he notices a glare in the distant, David Squint his eyes trying to figure out what the glare was. "What…the…DUCK!" David yelled at top of his lungs, A silver disc came flying by as all there of them ducked. It hit the tree where ted was standing, David Got on his feet yelling. "Run!" All three Run in different directions.

David went the opposite direction; Ted and Sarah ran in the south direction. As David runs through bushes and jumping over falling dead tress, he looks back to see if they took the bait. As runs he stops to turn around to breathe, just seconds a force hits him in the gut. Sending David to a tree, he looks down to see a spear with tribal markings as it uncloaks it self.

David In shock seeing blood on the spear, it was his he looks to wear he sees like a ghost standing in front of him. He looks the glass-looking figure be letting out his last breath.

Ted holding Sarah Hands as they head to the power lines, " Almost there!" Ted Yelling to Sarah. As they run a ghost figure steps out from a tree, Sarah Fell to the ground. She looked up to see Ted up in the air, and then she realized what had happen. Ten Looking at the ground seeing a ghost arm through is chest, Ted Coughed blood from his mouth.

The ghost figure uncloaked as statics of electricity flow over the form what looks like an alien, The alien stood over 8 feet tall with black dreadlocks handing on the side of the head. It retracted twin blades, Ted Fell on the floor Dead. As the Black Figure walked up to the scared female. Two more uncloaked, Sarah Knowing what was going to happen. She was going to die; as the black figures walked closer to her she closed her eyes Saying a scared tone. " Help Me"

Canada, 2010

Near Bears Bluff Creak

The sound of the wind hitting his hair, the iconic Hair Logan hair never changed. As Logan increases his speed the motorcycle. He can hear the engine roar as it speeds and zig zag on the concrete road. As the Motorcycle speeds up, the wind blowing his dog tags around his chest. His Iconic Jacket that he wears unzipped flapping in the wind.

As Logan Drives with incredible speed, something in the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of what looks like a women in her 20's, Logan was going so fast that he clichéd the brake hand hard. The back tires made a screeching sound as the bike slide across the concrete pavement. The female Turned her head seeing the motorcycle come to a screeching halt, she collapse.

As Logan Bike slides on the Pavement, it stops 2 feet from the female. Her clothes torn, here shirt was in rags, no pants or shoes. Logan looks at the female with black hair covered in dirt and torn clothes. She collapses with a thud.

Logan looks at the female on the floor, he kicks his bike stand on the side, getting off his bike. The bike engine running on idle, Logan knees down to the female. Picking her up from the head, holding her in his arms. She slowly opens her eyes with tears in her eyes.

" They killed him" She said in low voice, Logan Holding her said "Killed who? Logan asked as she fades into pasting out. Logan breathes in deep and exhales, " Why do you get into trouble James." He said to himself, as does this his hearing picks up a sound he hears in the forest. He turns his head fast looking at the forest on his right, He sniffs the air. He picks up a scent he can quite figure out, " Blood" he said to himself.

As Logan looks at the forest, a whoop whoop sound was heard from behind him, "Great, Just Great" Logan said to himself. As the cop car pulls up behind Logan motorcycle, the sheriff steps out of the car. Closing the door, he walks up to see Logan holding a female in ragged clothing. The sheriff Sees this and draws his 44 Magnum at Logan. "Hold it! Don't Move" The sheriff said. Logan Lifting his one arm in the arm, the other arm was supporting the young girl head.

" Don't move" The sheriff said in a commanding tone, " Bub! Listen You Got the wrong Idea here!" Logan said to the sheriff.

"yea so what's that in your arms!...I said don't move!" The sheriff yelling at top of his lungs, Logan turning to face the sheriff. " Bub, Listen to me. She came in front of my motorcycle, almost hit her." Logan said in a calm tone, the sheriff did not believe Logan.

"Ya then wears the clothes, did you…."The sheriff gets cut off by Logan fast response. "No, I found her like this" Logan said. The sheriff walks slowly to Logan with his one arm up, " Ok put them down." The sheriff said to Logan. Logan putting his arms down. The sheriff walks next to Logan kneeing down tilting his hat.

" Any Id on her" The sheriff said to Logan, "Bub, and Do you see any Id on her." Logan said with a tone in his voice. "Right? Did she say anything to you?" The sheriff said to Logan. " Ya, she said it killed him." Logan said as the sheriff looks at him then the female in his arms, "Come on put her in the back ill take her to the station." The sheriff said. As the Sheriff Gets up he heads to the back of his patrol car opening the passenger door.

Logan Picks up the female in his arms and walks to the back of the patrol car. He closes the door before looking at the sheriff, "I'm Going to need…." The sheriff words were cut short as a clicking sound echoed within the forest. Logan looking the direction of the echoing, " Son If I were you I will get out of this part of the woods." The Sheriff saying with a scared tone.

Logan looks at the sheriff as he walks past Logan opening the car door and closing it. Logan can smell the fear coming from the sheriff, As the door closes the sheriff rolls down the window. "Son trust me, better leave if you want to go missing." The sheriff Said before stepping on the gas.

Leaving Logan in the smoke from the patrol car, Logan smears before heading to his bike. He grabs a cigar from the left pocket of his jacket, lighting it and puffing at the same time. As Logan exhales from the cigar in his mouth. He gets on his bike witch is still idling, as he on his motorcycle. He stops freezing on his bike, he turns his head to the right seeing a figure standing in front.

Logan turned so fast he heard his spine crack from doing this, a figure stand no more than 10 feet from Logan motorcycle. " What do you want dragon." Logan said with the cigar in his mouth. Dragon was Logan sprit animal; he is wearing a Native American outfit, with feathers in his hair.

His Bear Hide pants and Cowboy leather boots, Dragon Looking at Logan as he walks in front of his motorcycle. "Move." Logan said to dragon. "Logan why don't you check it out." Dragon said to Logan as he puffs on the cigar in his mouth. " Not my business." Logan said with the cigar in his mouth switching gears on his motorcycle. "Logan, How long have I known you." Dragon said in a calm tone to Logan who was now getting irritated. "A pain in my ass to long." Logan said.

As dragon stood in font of Logan bike, dragon keeps pressing the matter to Logan, " Logan Trust me, I think you need this. Besides what would jean do in this situation." Dragon said to Logan. Logan grabs the cigar out of his mouth before getting angry. " Leave Jean Out of this!" Logan snared at dragon. " Logan trust me." Dragon said with a calm voice, as Dragon is done speaking they both hear the clicking sound again.

Dragon looks over the hill were the clicking sound is coming from, Logan looking the same direction. " Logan better go check it out, whatever it is its not human." Dragon said to Logan, Logan looks at dragon with a pain in the ass look. " Let me finish the cigar." Logan said to dragon, Logan puts in first gear driving the bike to the side.

Logan cigar in his mouth as he puffs on the cigar, half of it is gone. Dragon watches as Logan finishes the cigar, "Lets get this over with." He says throwing the cigar on the side. He kicks the stand of his bike leaving it to rest on the side leaning. Logan walks at the base of the hill looking at the Canadian wilderness.

"Its been a long time, has it not." Dragon said in a calm tone, Logan looked at him before looking at the forest. " Long time." Logan said, dragon smiling at Logan as he looked at the tree line. " I catch you smiling I'll kick your ass six ways from Sunday you hear." Logan snared at dragon with a smiling face.

"OK OK Sorry." Dragon said with a happy tone, "So where do we go from here." Dragon pointing from the left side of the hill. "this way was easy and the one on the right is a cliff face…where did he go." Dragon said under his voice. Logan yells out from the top of the cliff face, " Ass Face, are you going to enjoy the view or are you coming." Logan yelled.

" Be right there!..." Dragon yells back, " Best there is my ass crap." Dragon said under his breath, Logan knees down grabbing what looks like a hunting jacket covered in blood and torn to shreds. Logan puts it to his nose sniffing it, " Smells like sweat and fear." He said in his mind. As he looks around he finds a pool of blood in the dirt, it soaking the dirt with a brown red looking color.

Logan gets up from the stop where he picked up the hunting jacket, he drops it on the ground. He walks over to the pool of blood sniffing the air; he turns and looks down the forest. Its seems the body was killed here and was dragged through the bushes. Logan follows the blood trail, leading almost for 200 meters into the forest.

As Logan follows the trail of blood, he is sniffing the air. The same smell from the highway he picked up again, Logan stopped in front of a large tree trunk, blood dripping down the trunk. Logan follows the blood up the tree trunk; he sees 2 bodies upside down. The muscles showing, they were skinned. Logan looked at the lifeless bodies, he sniffs the air. " So that's what I've been smelling." He said to himself, Logan backing up to get the view of the hanging corpse. As he looks at the hanging bodies he knows something is wrong, as he thinks to himself.

Dragon steps next to Logan with a not so surpassing looking on his face, " What can do this to a man?" Dragon says to Logan looking at the dead corpse. " I don't know bub. But I have a gut feeling I know who did this." He says back at dragon, Logan sniffs the air. Turning his head in the north direction, "sniff sniff," He growls in the direction he is facing.

" What is it Logan," Dragon said to Logan after he growled. " Their here." Logan says with caution. Logan keen sense of smell allows him to spot different colors of scents, red and green for human. Blue for unknown, white an animal. " Their here." Logan says as he growls.

The back cargo door open's as it reveals several black yautja standing guard near the back entrance, The Black yautja walks too the front of the ship. As he walks up to a cage, standing almost 8 foot 4 inches. He knee's down by the cage, His face mask covered with tribal marking of kills he made over the years as a hunter. " Are you feeling cozy your highness." He says with no respect the black yautja said.

In the cage are two female yautja one comes face to face the black yautja, " May you die a fallen coward!" She spits with her mandibles open. The black yautja swipes the spit from his face; He stands up looking at the cage. " soon your highness that attitude will change after we have fun with you." He says back the angry female.

" Master!" One of the Black yautja yells from the back of the ship. The black yautja in charge yells back at the yautja calling his name. "What!" He yells back. After yelling he walks away from the cage, one of the female grabs the female by the arm. " Your please move away from the bars." She says after grabbing her arm. " Are you ok your Highness?" She asked from the side. She nodded as they try to keep a positive mind in their current situation.

The black yautja walks next to the other black yautja, " What is it?" He says walking up to the other yautja. " Master an other human has stumbled upon your kills, what should be do?" he says to his master. "Time to hunt one more time before we leave" he says to the black yautja looking at the thermal camera's.

" You and You come with me, you grab the comb stick and come with me." The Black yautja says giving orders, as they grab their gear heading out the back of the ship. The Back Bay doors opening as the 3 Black yautja exit the craft. As the main leader walks out he grabs one of the young blood from the side.

" If they make a sound, do what you have to do" He says to the young blood. As the main black yautja leader walks down the ramp activating his cloak and climbing the nearest tree. He jumps from tree branch to tree branch, in about no more than 3 minutes they arrive to were the main black yautja made his first kill.

As he knees down the other yautja followed next to him, " Same as always master?" The black yautja said on his left. " Ok you go around back, you take the left, you go right and I'll take the front. He's mine." The other yautja move out as the orders were given.

As Logan growls in the direction, his keen sense of hearing can here what sounds like clicking? And as soon as this happened he can hear them moving around the trees. " Sniff sniff…one, no two maybe three at least." Logan said in his mind, as this happened a large glass like figure landed no more than 15 feet from Logan.

Logan raised an eyebrow; Logan had figured it out what is was. But he needed to test it; He looks around seeing a large branch on the side. Picking it up, the black yautja laughed in the inside. " Pathetic" He laughed inside the black yautja. Logan raised the broken branch in fighting stance, the glass figure uncloaked himself. Upon seeing this Logan knew it was not human judging by the smell.

"Figures" Logan said out loud, the black yautja starts to walk right at Logan. Logan charges at the black alien, standing 8 feet in height. Logan yelled as he hit the side of the black yautja on the side of the arm, the tree branch broke as he flew by the side. Logan looks at the broken branch. " So much for knocking in wood." Logan said to himself.

The black yautja did not flinch, with a twist in its body back handed Logan in the face. Logan went flying back hitting a tree behind him, Logan falls down from landing the tree. The black yautja shaking his hand with pain but did not show it. As Logan struggles to get back on his feet, his back against the tree bark.

As Logan looks up a spear hits him in the chest, Logan roared in pain before passing. The other black yautja saw this and uncloaked themselves, jumping down to meet there leader. As the main yautja walks over to Logan pinned on the tree, He pulls the spear from Logan. His body falls on the ground, " Grab the head, and were leaving." As the yautja walks away the other next to the leader knees down next to Logan.

As he pulls Logan head, it try's again. " What's wrong young blood?" The second young blood said to the one trying to pull Logan head off. " Its…" Logan feeling cold rough hands on his head, Logan can feel it being pulled from his spine. After a few minutes the young blood gives up, " Let me try." The other young blood switching places; Logan wakes up his eye wide open.

His Claws extended out, he roars. The main yautja turns around, the young blood arms were cut off. Both of them as the young young blood yelled in pain, with a jab of Logan fist with the 3 claws hits the black yautja in the chest. Killing him instantly, As the body falls to the side. Logan with a angry look showing his K9 teeth as he growls, " Sorry bub, but I'm keeping my head this time." Logan says as he tilts his head cracking it. The black yautja shocked by what he sees, he yells out to the other two. " Get him!" The black yautja yelling in his language. The black yautja extends his wrist blades, charging Logan.

Logan swiped left right 2 times slashing the young blood before stabbing him in the chest; the young blood fell to the side. " Imposable! Kill him" The big black Yautja yelling as he retreats. The Last black yautja extends the spear whirling around him, Logan charges, the young blood lunges with the spear but misses him. With a down ward strike Logan breaks the spear in half, the young blood steps back. Seconds later Logan yells as he fly's in the air.

(Author picture Hugh jack man screaming) As Logan fly's in the air, he lands a perfect strike in the chest of the young blood before jabbing the center 2,4,6,8 then a slash the young blood he falls to the ground. Logan screaming before grunting, he takes off running chasing the main black yautja leader through the woods.

(Author sides note the movie scene where Logan is running through the woods killing the soldiers trying to get to Laura.) As the scared yautja runs for his life 8 black yautja see their master running. " Stop him!" The yautja yells at the top of his lungs. Logan not to far behind catches to him, Logan running on the side slashing and killing the first young blood.

Left right down, Logan kills the second Youngblood. Slash jab the third Youngblood falls down, right left right jab the fourth young blood falls down. Plasma bolts hit Logan in the chest but did not affect him. Spin jab, fifth young blood falls down; two yautja left and right with their wrist bladed try to catch Logan off guard but it was useless. Logan ducks avoiding the sharp wrist blades of the two yautja, Logan swips Left cutting off the sixth yautja legs off before stabbing him in the chest with both hands, The seventh yautja backs away for breathing room before charging at Logan. Logan blocks the 2 strikes before swiping down, left, right, left then an uppercut with his right hand. The claws from his right sticking out of the young blood head as Logan pulls it out running after the final yautja. The young blood not knowing what to do tried to run, before he could Logan Lunges at the young blood before he can escape. With both hands and with his weight the claws go straight through the young blood, with the shear force the claws were seen through the tree bark on the other side.

Logan pulls out both hands from the dead yautja, it falls to the ground. Logan screams before sniffing the air trying to catch the scent of the run away yautja leader, Logan catches the scent running after it.

Meanwhile in the yautja spaceship, the two females sitting close to each other notice a commotion in the back of the spaceship. Two tall black yautja wearing full armor approached the yautja looking at a hologram of the human fighting the other yautja. " What's happing young one" he said to the yautja monitoring the hologram, " Brother they are falling like leaves, this human is moving fast. I never had seen a human like this one move." The yautja said to the one in charge.

"Imposable, were is the master? The second black yautja said to the young blood. " He is running, should start the engines for take off." The young blood said to the second in command, "Bhau! Start the engines when the master gets here take, in fact start it now!" The second in command said. The ship begins to start and vibrate, the two female hear the whats going on. The young female looks at the other female with fear in her eyes.

" Paya, I'm scared. I don't want to be with the dark clan anymore." She says with fear in her voice. Paya holding the scared female in her arms holding her tight, " help is coming my young one, I believe he is the answer to out problem." Paya said with confidence.

" There! Open the hatch!" The second in command yelling at the young blood at the hologram, the back opens as the leader runs in almost out of breath before yelling at his second in command. " Take off now! Close the hatch! Now!" the leader yautja said almost out of breath. The second in command runs to the pilot cockpit, " Take off Now!" the second in command said to the pilot. The ship begins to shake violently as it begins to lift off the ground.

Logan running through the forest can smell jet fuel and a whirring sound as if a ship was taking off, Logan stops to see a small to medium craft begins to lift off the ground. Logan shielding his eyes from the dust and twigs flying at him, the ship begins to increase in height as it ascends in to the air. Logan seeing the space ship leaving, before hearing dragons' voice.

"Logan! The cliff on the other side!" dragon said pointing at the cliff. Logan running at full speed toward the cliff, the ship gains altitude as the engines begin to fire. Logan running hard as his legs can take, as he sees the ship eye level with the cliff Logan lunges at the craft. Screaming at the top of his lungs, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Slam the ship drops down a mere 20 feet due to Logan metal skeleton.

Meanwhile before Logan lands on the ship, Bhau flipping twitches as the engines being to get louder. " 30 seconds before full throttle! Hand on to something!" The pilot yells turning his head. The second in command standing next to his master, "Master what about the others? What happen to them?" the second in command asking to the leader.

" There all dead…That!...Animal killed them all!" he said with anger and shaky ness in his voice. " 20 seconds!" the pilot said yelling out loud, " how muc….." a heavy metal sound was heard from the back of the ship. The pilot lights being flashing, " Can't take off! Something latched on to use!" Bhau yelling. " What! Take off now!" the leader yelling at the pilot.

Logan using both hands to latch himself to the back of the ship, Logan lifting his head. Dragon pointing to a control panel in front of him, Logan using his claws to crawl toward the control panel. Logan using his left hand to stab the control panel, sparks fly the left side of the ship engines begin to fail.

As Logan beings to stab the backside of the ship, smoke begins to lift from the ship engines, 2,4,6,8,10 Logan stabs away. The ship begins to fall rapidly Logan screams holding on to the damage back side of the yautja ship, " Were going down!" Bhau yelling to the crew.

The ship spins out of control 12 times before crashing to the ground, rocks and trees flying in every direction as the ship comes to a complete halt. Logan is sent flying in the opposite direction before landing and rolling on his front side.

The 15 remain black yautja in the ship begin to realize the situation they were in. " Status report!" The leader yautja standing to his feet yelling to any remaining yautja that may be alive. 10 get up from their feet, the other 3 from the front stood up. Bhau coming from the front of the cockpit, " I'm fine master." Bhau said holding his head.

" elp! Elp!" the leader yautja yelling for his second in command, Elp throwing metal crate out of his way. " Yes master." Elp said with anger in his voice, " All of you grab what you can take!, now! We don't have much time before the human authorities get hear! You! Open the hatch door!' the leader yautja said yelling out giving orders.

" Master." Elp grabbing his master arm, " What of the women?" Elp said to his master. "Leave the whores, we have bigger problems to worry about." The leader yautja said in disgust, Logan shaking his head from the hard roll he took from the ship hard landing.

"Logan! Logan!" dragon yelling trying to get Logan attention, " Stop yelling! I here you bub." Logan said in a calm yet angry tone. Logan on his knees, looking at the leather jacket torn to shreds and his muscle shirt torn and dirty with bloodstains. " meehhhhhhaaaaa!" Logan yelling with a angry tone, " Logan their might be survivor's inside." Dragon standing next to Logan who is taking his torn leather jacket and muscle shirt to the ground.

"Now I'm mad." Logan grunting as he gets up from his knees, " Logan their might be other survivor's on bored that have nothing to do with this." Dragon said to Logan as he ignored his warnings. The back door hatch opens as the remaining black yautja grabs there gear, the young blood standing there falls to the ground. His head rolling to the leader feet.

Logan jumping on the rail as it lowers down, the 14 yautja looking to the back seeing a the 5 foot 11 human with claws in both hands in a fighting pose. Logan seeing the aliens without their masks, Logan raising a brow. " Sorry bub. Had to crash the party but one of you freaks owe me a jacket!" Logan said with anger, Paya moving closer from the cage to see who it is at the end of the ship-loading hatch. From her eyes she can see in human color and thermal vision, so wonder she is the goddess of the hunt. Her heart jumped with excitement to see a human standing at the end of the ship.

Logan holding his ground, dragon walks up to Logan. " Logan there are two females in that cage over there." Dragon said standing next to Logan, " so, what about them." Logan said out loud the yautja looking at each other thinking the human was crazy. Paya seeing through the cage can see what looks a like a ghost walker next to the human, before the leader yautja yells out loud in his voice. "Kill him!" the leader yautja said giving the command.

Logan charged in with his claws, slashing left,right,left, stab. The first young blood fell. Left, right, with both hands in a x swing slicing the second young blood head clean off, the body falls to the ground. The next young blood charges with his wrist blade, Logan blocking his attack with a counter. Stabbing the young blood in the midsection 2,4, slash, slash stab with both hands. The young blood screamed as it fell to the ground, the 4th and 5th young blood charged at the same time.

Logan after seeing the two aliens charging from both side charges right back at them, Slash, Slash left right. Logan killing the 4th young blood before stabbing it in the face, the 5th young blood tried to backhand Logan. But Logan saw it and ducked before slashing the young blood arm, it roared in pain before Logan silenced it with an uppercut.

Logan charges again as the 6th and 7th and 8th yautja charging at him, Logan blocking and slashing with his claws, left right left right stab. The 6th young blood, fell; slash slash right down left right stab, the 7th young blood fell. Slash slash left right stab stab, the 8th young blood falls dead to the side. The 9th young blood taking out his twin wrist blades on both hands charges Logan.

Logan blocks the attacking alien before attack back, the young blood striking at Logan on to be met with a broken wrist blade as Logan slashes at the wrist blade, The left wrist blades broke as Logan strikes again but is blocked by the right wrist blade of the young blood. The wrist blade broke again; Logan slashes left and right before stabbing the alien in the face. Logan claws protruding from the back of the young males skull, Logan pulls out his claws from the dead alien face.

Logan breathing hard as he lifts his hand in a x pose, the 10th and 11th yautja charged in attacking Logan. Left right slash slash stab, the 10th young blood fell. Stab With Logan hand hitting the 11th young blood in the face, Logan pulls out his hand from the young blood face. His hands covered in green glowing blood, his claws shining as the ray of light shining from the hatch from the back.

The 4 black yautja standing felt the fear from this human, the 12th and 13th decide to use the plasma caster on their shoulders. They step aiming at the human firing their plasma casters at Logan, with every hit landed in Logan chest arms and face. After firing 36 plasma shots Logan Lowering his arms as his healing factor kicks in. Paya seeing with amazement her mandibles wide open seeing this human healing, the black yautja looking.

Shocked of what he was seeing, "What the thith are you." The leader yautja said to him. Logan letting out a blood-curling scream as he charges at the two black aliens who just shot at him, left right left slash slash stab the 12th young blood fell to the ground. The 13th young blood tried to aim at Logan but failed as Logan slashes the plasma caster off the young blood before getting stabbed in the midsection.

Stab stab stab stab stab slash slash before an uppercut hitting the young blood from under the chin, blooding flying up hitting the celling of the space ship. The 13th young blood fell off to the side, Elp standing their shaking. " Master I will hold him off, you must destroy this ship before the humans get to it." Elp said to his master, the leader yautja nodes as he flips his wrist comp pushing a set of buttons.

"Logan You have to stop him or he will blow up the ship!" dragon said to Logan. Elp and Bhau charged at Logan with mauls and with their wrist blades, Logan dodging Bhau wrist blades before getting slashed 4 times and stabbed in the chest killing him instantly. Elp attacking Logan with his twin maul blades, Logan trying to keep up with the 8-foot tall alien swinging this 3-foot long Sharpe mauls.

Logan blocking every attack that this alien was throwing at him, just before the large yautja swing his mauls Logan blocks with his left claws and with his right slashing the chest of the large alien. Elp back off before he could Logan was right there with both of his hand stabbing Elp in the chest,

Elp was fast enough to grab his dagger from his back stabbing Logan in the throat. Logan coughing blood from his mouth, Logan with both hands begins stabbing Elp in the midsection 2,4,5,6,8. Elp guts spilled on the floor before Logan strikes with an uppercut. Elp falls to the side, Logan pulling the dagger from his throat. Logan spitting blood from his mouth, the leader is only standing holding his finger's from pushing the last code in is wrist comp.

Logan lifting his hands in a fighting pose his claws covered in blood of the yautja that he killed, Paya and the other female with their mouths open in amassment. Paya heart skipped a beat as the light from the back showed Logan muscle arms and chest his abs showing a six-pack, sweat and blood run down his body.

" What are you." The leader yautja said in perfect English, " I'll kill you before I give my name bub." Logan fired back, " vary well then, my name is koth of the dark clan. I will fight you to the death." Koth said to Logan, "Its over human!" koth pressing the buttons on his wrist comp but for some reason he sees his hand in front of him, blood flying in the air. Koth arm was cut off in a blink of an eye, Logan slashing the right arm off now koth standing their with now arms before Logan stabs koth in the chest with both hand.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Logan screamed stabbing koth in the chest. They both fly backwards from Logan lunge attack; Logan claws pierce right through the tall yautja back hitting metal. " What…a….re…..you." koth trying to speak as blood comes from his mouth, " Bub." Logan says before stabbing koth from the chin. Logan's claws protrude from the top of koth head, " I'm the wolverine." Logan says as koth eyes widen as he draws his last breath.

Logan pulling his claws out of koth dead body, it falls to the ground. Logan breathing hard as he retracts his claws from his hands. Paya sitting in the cage with her mouth open, as she sees this strong human male. She is looking at Logan before Logan looks back. Logan walking around the cage seeing the female yautja staring back at him, with a shin from his claws swiping the lock from the cage. Breaking it open before retracting his claw back into his hand, Logan walks away heading to the back of the hatch door. Paya grabbing the scared female by the hand, " It's ok young one we are saved." Paya said to the young scared huntress, as they walk out paya standing a mere 6'2 the other young huntress standing 6 feet.

Paya standing over the dead fallen yautja, then she looks to were the human was walking she yelled out trying to call his name. But she could not remember it. " Human wait!" paya sexy voice rings out from the front of the ship, Logan stops before turning around. To his amazement this alien was a female, he could see the contours of her hips, thighs and chest including the contours of the breast. Logan turns and starts to walk again.

Paya was fast running in front of Logan, blocking him from leaving the ship. " Please human….i…" Paya face turns red; she is standing in front of a half naked human male. She can see his muscles flex and stretch, Logan staring in to the eyes of a female hunter. There was a deep silence that echoed in the downed space ship, " Thank you." Paya said with a shy voice.

Logan reached down and grabbed a cigar from his left pocket, putting in his mouth. " Your welcome sweetheart." Logan said as he walked past her, paya heart skipped a beat and was thumping hard in her chest. She placed her hand over her chest to wear her heart was beating, her feeling were running wild. She never knew that a human could take out or nearly wipe out a single scouting party. She turned looking at the back of this human male as he walks out of site of the down space ship.

" Your highness. Who was that human male?" the other female yautja said to paya. Paya giggles of what the Logan had said to her, " Nothing my young one, lets see if we can call our clan ship from here." Paya said to the young huntress. After a few meters Logan managed to find a lake, washing the blood from his neck and arms. Dragon standing next to Logan as he washes his face. " You know, I think she likes you Logan." Dragon said in a happy smirk on his face, Logan looks firing a grunting anger look on his face. Logan gets up and after a few miles of tracking back to the street Logan flips his pack from the motorcycle, putting a new fresh pair of muscle shirt and loggers button shirt. Logan lights the cigar and starts his bike it roared and it started up.

Logan takes off leaving dragon behind in the smoke of the bike, as the smoke clears dragon walks back up the hill. Paya standing there as the yautja ship lands on a patch dried burnt dirt. The back door hatch opens, several yautja with heavy armor spilled out of the cargo bay. " You check over there, you check there, you take 6 with you and scout the area for any remains shadows claw members. Sen and Kalep come with me." The 7-foot tall yautja with a blue cape and gold armor.

"Bhuagu." Paya said in a sexy voice, " your highnesses are you alright." Bhuagu said with a concerning voice as he walks up to her, " I'm fine" she says with a feminine tone. Kalep standing next to Bhuagu notices that the 15 black yautja were killed.

" What happened here." Kalep said asking Paya what happened, " he…was…..so…..magnificent." Paya face turns red with flirt look. Kalep and Bhuagu looked at each other trying to figure out she meant. Standing to the left is Sen wearing the same armor as Bhuagu, " I'll check out the body's and the female in the back. Kalep bring an other female to help the young up on her feet." Sen said to Kalep. They both looked at Bhuagu as Bhuagu lifts his hand to go.

As they went to the front of the ship, Bhuagu turns around to see Paya leaving the ship and following the human male footsteps. Bhuagu yells out, " Paya! Paya!...agu for sake. Kalep! Sen!" Bhuagu said out loud. They both rush to his side, " Follow me." Bhuagu said to the other yautja as they followed Paya through the wooded forest.

Paya following the male foot steps as he sees his boot print on the ground, " Your Highness!" Bhuagu said not far from behind. Next to him is Sen and Kalep, " Yes Bhueagu." Paya said in a sexy voice as she turns her head, her dreadlocks whipping around her head. " Your Highness, Why are you so eared to find this human male. Has this human did something horrible to you and the young huntress that was taken captive?" Bhueagu said with a concerned voice.

Paya lifting her arms as she was hugging herself, her face turned red, as she was thinking of the male human that saved her from the black yautja. " This human saved me and the young one, I could not get his name. He was so fast and fearless." Paya said out loud. Sen standing next to Bhueagu leans toward him, " Master. The wound from the dead shadow claw clan had suffered blade wounds that do not show any signs of any weapon's in our cataloged." Sen said to Bhueagu.

"So this human took out the 15, no 26 bad blood criminal's all by himself." Bhueagu said with concerned in his voice, Paya turned her body in ¾ view showing her female body. Her mandible's opened with excitement as she speaks, " Yes…..I saw this strong human take out the bad blood scum with my own eyes. I believe he can help use win the war that has pelage our people for so long." Paya said as she turned around and continue to walk the trail, " Master. The yautja from the ship have severe cuts in the body. Some of the bodies have cut so bad that the spinal Colum has be split into 3 places." Kalep said to his master on the left.

" Interesting, Until then gather as much information as you possibly can before the human group called the shield gets here, is that understood." Bhueagu said with a serious tone, "Yes master." Kalep said as he puts his hand on his chest with a fist. " Sen. How long until the human resistance gets here." Bhueagu said to sen on his right, " About 25-40 minutes Master." Sen said to his master. " Vary well then we must hurry before the humans get here." Bhuagu said as they followed paya through the forest.

Paya standing on the edge of the lake as she looks down to see the boot print on the mud, she knees down touching the dirt with her soft rugged hands. As she touches the mud she notices blood on the side, she reaches over the dead tree log touching it. The blood had a unique scent to it; she could smell the blood as well some sort of metal in the blood. " Interesting" She said to herself. The other 3-yautja males standing not to far from her as she gets up from her knees. Paya looks to the left seeing that the human male hade walked towards the highway.

As paya walks she can hear the sound of machines passing by, she ducks as she sneaks to get a better look. There is a fallen tree that is on top of the hill, paya hiding herself to avoid any wanted attention. The other 3 yautja did the same thing creeping in crouch motion until they were side by side with paya. "So where is the human you talk of. "Bhueagu kneeling next to paya as she looks over the highway.

" His scent ends here. But something is quiet off." Paya said to Bhueagu, as the 4-yautja look over the highway dragon standing behind. "Your Highness! Your Highness can you hear me!" Dragon yelling trying to get paya attention, as paya watches the highway she gets this feeling someone or something is trying to get her attention.

"Paya! Paya Can you hear me! Paya...Dam she can't hear me. Paya!" dragon yelling as hard as he can. Paya looks down then turns around whipping her dread locks at Bhueagu, he stunned by what paya did. " Your highness is there something wrong." Bhueagu said with concerned, paya ignored him. She gets up from behind the fallen tree and walks 5 feet in front of her.

As she does this she slightly tilts her head, trying to figure out what was calling her name. Just as dragon was about to give up paya fires the first answer that dragon was waiting for. "Yes." Paya answered, dragon sighed with relieve before continue to tell paya some information. " Your highness my name is Aarakocra dragon, I'm Logan's spirit guide." Dragu said to paya.

Paya trying her hardest to hear what the spirit was trying to say to her, The other 2 male yautja turn to look at the sexy female yautja standing a couple feet away from them. " Your High…." Bhueagu was cut off from paya hand to silent him from speaking,(To address the audience who are reading this the 3 male yautja that are following are not wear there masks.) Paya trying to hear the spirit as she tilts her head.

"Dra…..gu…..is that your name?" Paya said out of nowhere. Dragu responded back to paya, " Yes your highness but listen I don't have much time. The person that saved you his name is Logan they call him the wolverine." Dragu said with very little time. Paya eyes closed responded back, " Wolverine… Wolverine." Paya opened her eyes after saying a name.

Dragu trying to say more but he was fading due to how far Logan had driven, " Dam it Logan." Dragu said as he disappears, Paya heard the last word of the spirit before going silent. Paya heart was racing as she heard the name of the person that saved them. "Logan…"she giggles with a smile on her face.

As Paya is flustered with emotions a loud whirring sound was coming from a distant, sen turning around and looking up at the sky. " Master! Look!" Sen yells out Loud, all three turned and looked to where sen was pointing. " Time to go now!" Bhuagu said yelling, as they get up from their position they quickly retreat to the fallen ship, as they reached the fallen ship one of the young bloods comes up to Bhuagu. " Master everything is accounted for including the scouting party!" the young blood said to Bhuagu.

"Good tell the pilot to start the engines and activate the cloaking we are leaving!" Bhuagu said as he walks up the ramp. " Is the device set in place?" Bhuagu said to one of the young bloods that are in the front. " Yes master it is set." The young blood said back to Bhuagu who is standing as the ship rocks from lift off, "Activate the device." Bhuagu said to the young blood.

The young blood presses a series of buttons as the count down time starts, as the yautja spacecraft lifts and speeds off. A giant mushroom cloud emits lights as the device goes off with a loud boom. Logan slams on his breaks the bike screeches on the concrete road, Logan turns his head with the cigar in his mouth as he see the giant mushroom cloud in the distant. As he watches the cloud grow bigger Logan can spot an invisible ship flying in to the sky before disappearing.

Logan gruff before full throttle on his bike taking off, After a good 30 minute drive Logan pulls up to a motel. He looks at the rusted old sigh saying "Sandy's beds 50 bucks for two nights" Logan parks his bike and gets off. He walks over to the main office seeing an older woman in old clothing; Logan walks in the older women greats him.

"Welcome to Sandy's beds how can I help you." The elderly women said to Logan with a cigar in his mouth, " Ya, how much for 4 days." Logan said to the old women with a cigar in his mouth, "75 dollars" The old women said to Logan. " Here's a 100, keep the change." Logan said to the old women, " Here you go young man, room 101 on the left." The old lady said to Logan, Logan walks out the main office heads for his bike.

Grabbing his pack from the back of the bike, he walks up to the room 101. As he opens the room he can smell the old furniture as well the cleaning lady, Logan walks in and shuts the door and locks it. He drops the duffle bag on the side and heads for the shower in the back, he turns on the shower.

As the yautja space ship leaves the earth atmosphere and into the deep space before taking off into hyper drive. An older yautja turns around facing Bhuagu. " How much longer until the hyper drive is ready to take off." Bhuagu said to the pilot, "about 20 minutes or less." The old yautja pilot said to Bhuagu.

"Good. Send a halo message that we have recovered the princes and are heading home." Bhuagu said to the pilot, " Understood, Master" The pilot said to Bhuagu. Bhuagu turned around facing the 30 yautja siting on their seats while holding a staff in his right hand. " Alright listen up!" Bhuagu said in a loud voice, every yautja turned looking at him. " I want everything secured before we jump." Bhuagu said this as the rest of the yautja get from their seat and started to secure the gear from the down space.

" I want everything secured and tighten down! I want system check for every sleeping pod checked! I want life support checked!" Bhuagu said as the ship crew gets to work. Bhuagu turns to face Sen and Kalep siting with paya, "Sen and Kalep, Paya come with me to the front of the ship." Bhuagu said to all three of them; they get up and follow Bhuagu to the front of the ship.

They stop to the front of the ship to where the pilot was sitting as he pushes a series of buttons getting ready for the space jump. " How much longer?" Bhuagu said to the pilot, " About 7 minutes Master." The pilot said to Bhuagu who now turns around to face paya, " Your highness do you have any evidence involving this…wolverine you so much speak of." Bhuagu said to paya with a serious tone.

Paya looks down to her left thigh pulling was looks like a device, she holds it up to The 7 foot tall yautja. " I managed to tap in to the bad blood scum who was about to violet me, before the human showed up." Paya said to Bhuagu with the device in her hand. Bhuagu took the small hand held device and plugs in in a small terminal next to the pilot.

Bhuagu plays the last recorded of the bad blood memoirs, to his amassment he sees the human male what looks like blades in his hands. As he watched the whole video paya could hear the human male voice as he kills the bad bloods one by one. Her midsection burns with excitement her face turning red, she purrs as Bhuagu watches the memory of the last bad blood.

He touches the small terminal with his roughed hands shutting it down, His dead down low. His right hand touching his nose pinching it with his fingers, Paya notices this and looks to sen and Kalep to be looking at each other before looking at Bhuagu. Bhuagu turns around facing Paya lifting his head after being frustrated by what he saw.

" Your highness after reviewing the last memory, do you think this human can stop the war." Bhuagu said in a calm voice, " yes. I believe he can. I saw with my own eye what this human can do this…wolverine." Paya said with confidence. Bhuagu turned to look at Sen and Kalep with their masks on, "Sen." Bhuagu said calling Sen attention.

" Master; after looking at the carnage. Its seems to fit well of the bad blood memory's, some of the bodies were badly damages due to a sharp edge weapon." Sen said back to Bhuagu, " Kalep." Bhuagu turned to Kalep who has taken off his mask. " Master, we've also found claw marks in the bodies as well, this human must have been strong to take out this many armed bad bloods. From our recorders no other male yautja with the speed and agility can kill the entire crew as well of the bodies it left in its wake, some had stab wounds deep in the body that the heart of the bad blood yautja was split into 3 places." Kalep said to Bhuagu who was standing across from him.

"Paya." Kalep asking paya for her attention, "Yes." She responded with a sexy tone in her voice turning around to face Kalep. " Did the human that you saw, did it have weapons on him or on the side of him." Kalep to paya with his hand on his chin, "No the sharp blades came from his hand hands. Why did you ask?" Paya asked in a sexy voice, Kalep looked at Bhuagu who was looking at him.

"Master? Do you remember that blooded hunter that was sent to earth a couple cycles ago." Kalep said to Bhuagu who was standing across from him. Bhuagu thinking of the name but could not remember, " T'usa." The pilot said from behind the cockpit. All three turn around looking at the old yautja pilot as he plots the course. " His name was T'usa the forest hunter." The pilot said, Bhuagu leans in next to the pilot followed by paya, sen and Kalep. Bhuagu sits in the next seat from the pilot, " how do you know that." Bhuagu said with a serious tone.

"Because old friend. I was there when it happened." The pilot said to Bhuagu was sitting across from him; Paya leaned in her rear showing her perfect rear. Some of the yautja turn to see the nice ass that paya had before another female walks in front of them blocking their view. They scatter, " So this T'usa, what happened to him." Paya said bending over her head into the cockpit, Sen and Kalep behind their master in the co pilot seat.

" From what I Heard, T'usa was frighten by this human creature that had claws at his hands." The Pilot said to Paya; " He had black and yellow colors on his body, what was interesting was his pointed ears on the side of his head." The Pilot said to all 3 of them, " In matter of fact" The pilot said as he pushes a set of buttons on the console bring a hologram of a figure.

As the figure comes up paya mouth dropped and mandibles opened, she recognized the pose of the figure. " Its him, the wolverine." Paya said with shock, all three of them turned to look at paya who was staring at the hologram, " Are you sure your highness?" Bhuagu said with concerned tone. Paya shaking her head, " yes Bhuagu that is the human that saved me and the young one." Paya said answering Bhuagu question.

" Is that so." The pilot said in a curious tone, " From what I hear, back at yautja prime. T'usa did not leave his chamber for 2 whole weeks until he came out to talk to the king about what happen to him." The pilot said to Bhuagu sitting on his right, " So if I'm guessing right paya." Bhuagu said as he turned getting up from his seat, paya backing out only to be bumped into another female who was watching her back.

As the female moves from paya whom she bumped into, Bhuagu stepping out from the cockpit followed by sen and Kalep. Paya tilting her head after what Bhuagu said catching paya attention, " Can this Wolverine help use defeat the dark clan and if possible can we track him." Bhuagu said to paya with her hands crossed on her chest. " If I can find more about in the historical records back at yautja prime…maybe but I need to talk to T'usa if we are going to find the wolverine." Paya said with a serious tone.

" Master, hyper drive is ready." The pilot said to Bhuagu with his back turned, " Alright then, Paya gather as much information on this Wolverine. Sen and Kalep you will come with me to speak to the king once we arrive at yautja prime." Bhuagu said with a commanding voice, all three of them nodded.

As Sen and Kalep head for the sleeping pods Bhuagu reached out grabbing paya arm, she stopped turning around. Her dread locks whipping around almost hitting Bhuagu in the face only to dodge it. " Yes Bhuagu." Paya said in sexy tone, " Paya what about your future mate back at home, he will not be pleased about what happened to you back on earth." Bhuagu said with a concern voice.

"What about my life mate back home Bhuagu?" Paya said looking down at Bhuagu rough hand on her arm. Bhuagu releases paya arm before anyone else notices, " Forgive me your Highness, I just wanted to make sure if your mind is set on the mission." Bhuagu said bowing his head, " It's ok Bhuagu, Its just….I never seen a human willing to rescue us from the scum call bad bloods." Paya said with a flustering look, her face turning red with excitement.

" Bhuagu. If any female should have feeling for an other species, let them; if they are only strong and willing to do defend them with their lives." Paya said with a serious tone, this shocked Bhuagu by what paya just said before. " Your Highness. You can't be serious. Are you falling love with this…. human." Bhuagu raising his voice Sen and Kalep got up form their sleeping pods after hearing this, " Bhuagu!" Paya raising her voice. Bhuagu stopped before speaking, " I understand the laws of the yautja but this is me we are talking about. By life mate back home only thinks of me a social statues and not loving me for whom I am!" Paya raising her voice at Bhuagu. Bhuagu not saying anything holding in the contempt to speak back he knew what was in her heart, "…..very well then. If you wish to find out about this human called the wolverine, I will allow it. Under one condition." Bhuagu said pointing his finger.

Paya heart was beating faster and faster as Bhuagu was going to say something. " You will need to show the video feed you showed to me to your father and convince him to pursue the human. Is that understood?" Bhuagu said with a serious tone. " I understand, let me deal with my father while you deal with the yautja army getting ready to fight the bad bloods." Paya said to Bhuagu with a joyful expression as she walks away heading to her sleeping pod.

As the final sleeping pod closes, the only ones that are left are Bhuagu and the pilot. " Master, you should get in the sleeping pod. The ship will take off soon." The pilot said to Bhuagu, as Bhuagu steps in the sleeping pod. The pilot presses a button on the console to close the pod, with a sound of the sleeping pod activating as the Bhuagu falls asleep.

The pilot walking to the front cockpit and pushing a caller on the front of the terminal, a hologram of an older yautja appears in front of him. " Master it is I Bhau." The pilot says bowing down, " Bhau. What is it my old friend?" The older yautja said to Bhau. " My Lord paya has been recovered and is unharmed." Bhau said to the older yautja on the halo, " Good. Good. Is their anything else that I need to be informed?" The older yautja said to Bhau.

"My Lord something has come up. I believe it's at most importance." Bhau said out loud.

"Well…what it is?" the older yautja male said trying to find out what has happened. " My lord I belive the human called the wolverine has saved you daughter and is will to pursue him to be her life mate, I also have data containing the last memory's of the bad bloods." Bhau said with his head down; the older yautja placing his hand on his chin with his mandibles open and clicking. " Is that all?" the older yautja asking with concerned tone, " At this moment. No there is nothing else to report. Do you want the data sent to you my lord?" Bhau said as he lifted his head.

"Yes send everything to me so that I can talk to the 12 elders on yautja prime on this matter." The elderly yautja said to Bhau, Bhau pushing the codes to send the data. The older yautja nodes as he revises and looks at the hologram of the human fighting the bad bloods. Bhau asking a direct question, " My lord any word on the other clan ships?" Bhau asking the king yautja as he revises the data that he revises.

"We lost 2 clan ships to days ago." The king yautja said with sadness, " That's over 250 yautja warriors." Bhau said to the king, the king nodded; "That leaves 16 clans to defend yautja prime with only 125 warriors and 300 to defend the south side as well the east." The king said with concerned, "leaving the Au clan with 50 members to fight on the north side." Bhau said with a low voice.

"Do not worry my old friend, with this data I can come up with a plan to defeat the bad blood army and save out people." The king said to Bhau, " My lord." Bhau said with a calm tone. "In the mean time get some rest and I'll see you soon my old friend." The king said to Bhau, "Wait my lord." Bhau stopping the king from ending the transmission, "what is it." The king said to Bhau.

" How many?" Bhau asking with concerned. " 5000." The king said before cutting the transmission, Bhau leaning back on the cockpit seat. As he thinks to him self he pushes a button to signal the hyper to start. Bhau get up and heads to the sleeping pod, the beeping sound begins to countdown faster and faster as the hyper drive kicks in.

Bhau opens the pod stepping in and pushing the final button to close the pods, with a whooshing sound the sleeping pods activates. With a sudden boom the ship is sent into deep space.

Logan wakes up with his arms out ready to fight, his claws extended out, his breathing very hard. After Logan controls his breathing Logan notices that he is not in the motel room, but lying on the dirt floor. As he looks down he is still bearing the same shirt he replaced a while back and as well the same black jeans covered in dried blood.

On his left thigh it looks like a machete with a holster, Logan looks at it before getting jumped scare from Dragu. " Well this is great." Dragu said as Logan turns around fast extending his claws out at Dragu inches from touching his face. " You awake?" Dragu said in sarcastic tone, Logan gruffed as he retracts his claws getting up.

"sniff…sniff….Growls…"Logan growls, Dragu looks around. They feel as they are being watched, and out of nowhere a pack of weird animals come out of the bush, a mix of boar and wolf came out growling at Logan. Logan grunting as his claws slowly comes out, as the strange beast Circle around Logan. Logan makes one last remark before charging at the creatures, " anent in Kansas anymore." Logan said

The sound of birds flying through the air a Logan screamed.

Fade to Black.

I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of Logan and yes there are 119 more chapters to go before its over. As always leave a comment and I will have chapter 2 ready by then.

Later keria…


End file.
